1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices may be thin, miniaturized, highly integrated, and/or include increased numbers of pins. A tape circuit substrate may used in the industrial field of semiconductor chip mounting technology. The tape circuit substrate may include patterned wiring layers connected to leads, both attached to a film that may be formed of an insulation material such as polyimide resin, for example. The tape circuit substrate may be manufactured using TAB technology to bond the leads of the tape circuit substrate to bumps that may be provided on a semiconductor chip. The tape circuit substrate may be referred to as a “TAB tape.”
The leads and bumps may have small line widths, and thus may be difficult to align with each other. When a semiconductor chip is fixed to a TAB tape, the packaging may be carried out at a temperature of 300° C. to 400° C., for example. This thermal process may cause the tape film to expand, resulting in defective alignment.
If the alignment is defective, the leads of the tape and the bumps of the semiconductor chip may not be electrically connected with each other. Thus, the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor package may be degraded and/or the package may have defects.